Todo por Chris
by mokacafe10
Summary: esta es una historia donde saco el lado sentimental de Chris es entre el y una fan


CAPITULO 1: Tengo sentimientos

Cuando el crepúsculo terminaba de ocultarse alzó la mirada llena de tristeza y soledad, no toleraba esa situación que tan recientemente había ocurrido, hasta para el era demasiado deprimente y de algo estaba seguro nunca terminaría de asimilarlo.

Se asomó el obscuro manto de la noche junto con las relucientes estrellas que siempre la acompañaban para ocultar su profunda obscuridad. Pero eso él no lo podía apreciar, el tiempo y la angustia q tenia dentro lo hicieron sacar todos esos duros sentimientos que lo golpeaban en ese momento, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar gruesas y desgarradoras lágrimas, cada una de ellas hería profundamente su corazón que antes era fuerte, solido; pero ahora no ya no más con corazón roto decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta sacarlo todo.

Se quedo parado inmóvil viendo el obscuro cielo, llorando hasta que sus lagrimas cesaron. Subió la muñeca izquierda para ver su recién comprado reloj -_12:23 pm!!!! Ya es tarde!!!-pensó_. Sacudió su cabeza y levanto la vista para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa no sin antes secar su húmedo rostro haciéndose una seca y cruel promesa que juro jamás romper, pensaba que con ella podría evitarse volver a experimentar eso .

Entro a su casa y se dirigió directo a su habitación, cerro la puerta tas entrar, se quito la camisa y se enterró en sus finas sabanas para olvidar, y solo olvidar todo eso.

Los primero rayos de sol se asomaron por la enorme ventana avanzando hacia el rostro de Chris, acariciándolo con sus primeros rayos tibios, haciendo que con sus tiernas caricias Chris despertara después de una pesada noche, se sentía cansado, abatido.

Se levanto melancólico, se dio una refrescante ducha para olvidar, eso le ayudo, cada gota que rozaba su suave piel lo calmaba, con cada gota se le olvidaba la tragedia de la noche anterior, le hacia pensar en muchas cosas distintas pero no en lo sucedido hasta que llego el momento de detener el flujo del agua. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras, iba a paso normal pero su vista estaba perdida en el abismo, desayuno de la misma manera, hasta que se percato de la fecha, era hoy el día en grabaría el ultimo episodio y debía estar de buen animo para torturar a los chicos.

Estuvo bien, el episodio se termino de filmar y nadie noto su tristeza ni siquiera el Chef así que volvió pasivamente a su casa, pero en ella alguien que lo conocía a la perfección se daría cuenta.

-hola!!! Mmm.. ¿Chris te pasa algo?

-no… ¿Por qué?

- hay, nene traes algo raro en la mirada

-¿eh? ¿Enserio? O_o

-O _Ó ¿lo dudas?

-nooo…-dijo suspirando

-bueno y ¿no me vas a decir que te pasa?

-no, es que en serio no quiero hablar de eso.

-aaa, vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿o no?

-espera, … ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-daaaah! Pues quiero hablar contigo. Prometí visitarte hoy ¿recuerdas?

-es cierto se me olvido por completo.

-como no, pero dime ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Rompiste con-

-shh! No lo digas en vos alta

-o sea que es cierto?

-seeeee… *suspiro*

-Ó_O Chris cuanto lo siento io…

-más lo siento yo… ¿sabes? en verdad la quería, además estábamos

-si lo se, lo se

-*suspiro* Ren ¿Qué motivos hacen que una chica termine con un chico?

-considerando como es ella _seguro se fue con otro_ no lo se. Pero algo si sé ella es una tonta por terminar con alguien como tu.

- tu crees?

-Chris soy tu amiga y sé lo que digo

Renata no quiso entrar mucho en detalles por miedo de lastimar a Chris, así que decidió cambiar de tema disimulada pero rápidamente.

-yo siempre la tengo

-si lo sé, por cierto gracias.

-de nada, y dime, ¿Cuándo terminaron?

-ayer por la tarde

-así que no fue hace mucho. Vaya, me voy 2 semanas de viaje y como no te vi siento que ha pasado una eternidad.

-sí yo también, y dime ¿como te fue? Ó ¿Qué hiciste?

-no mucho, pero hice una amiga, un día de estos te la presento.

-ok

-bueno pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿no? Y ¿de que quieres hablarme?

-la verdad quería felicitarte por terminar esta temporada con mucho éxito y darte este regalo.

-si… lastimosamente no fue con tanto éxito. Pásalo. Gracias

-Ábrelo!!

-despues.

¿Me acompañas a cenar?

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Chris y Renata se dirigieron hacia la cocina a cenar. Chris depositaba toda su confianza en Renata, su amiga de la infancia, ella lo conocía muy bien.

FIN DEL CAP xD


End file.
